


Not A Snorkel

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, please ignore, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has a heatstroke and thinks she is having a sexy hallucination, but in fact, it was just a lifeguard who checked on her. He was still sexy, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Snorkel

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness at it's finest by me. I'm actually not sorry tho.
> 
> Have fun and sorry if there are any mistakes.

‘Every person on this stupid beach should be grateful I have the sunglasses on.’ Arya thought annoyed. In fact, they should, it was common knowledge Arya Stark could kill with her death stare. Or so Rickon said. And let’s say Arys Stark on a crowded beach in a scorching day wasn’t something you should mess with. But try to convince Wylla of that. Spoiler alert: it won’t work.

“Come on, Arya, stop glowering over there and come in the water.” Wylla said coming over to Arya, her green hair dripping salty water around.  
“You can’t just be a grumpy wolf the whole time. Come on, it’s a beautiful day.” she added when Arya gave her no answer.

“My view is anything, but beautiful.” Arya snorted.

Wylla had to agree, the overweight, middle-aged and burned like a lobster man in front of her wasn’t exactly a panorama. But she wasn’t about to admit this.

“But the sea breeze smells so lovely.”

“Combined with sweat, a true perfume.”

Wylla’s face fell. How did she end up with the most stubborn best friend in all of Westeros?

“You know what, fine.” Arya said getting up and taking her sunglasses off, making Wylla smile”I’m going to explore a cave.” and there goes the smile.

“A cave?” she questioned crossing her arms.”Really?”

“Better than staying here and sweating in my boredom.” Arya said over her shoulder, leaving Wylla rolling her eyes.

Arya felt relieved as she reached the end of the overcrowded beach and started making her way towards what seemed to be a cove. She felt a little dizzy but who wouldn’t with that crazy sun? But how Wylla said, it could be worse. They could be in Dorne. No, Oldtown was more than enough for Arya. Gods, she couldn’t wait to be back in the North, back to the cold where you can breathe. 

“Ouch.” she said when she tripped though she wasn’t actually hurt.

The dizziness became more accentuated. Arya laid down. She was probably just tired. She wasn’t sure how much she stayed like that, but it sure felt like forever. She started analysing the possibility of melting into the sand when she saw the figure running towards her. As the figure got closer Arya was sure she was one step away from death. Cause those abs and that face were out of this world. Once he reached Arya he knelt next to her and caressed her cheek gently. And Arya didn’t know what made her do it. Maybe it was the dizziness or the heat or those gorgeous blue eyes. But whatever it was, she kissed him. And if it was the last thing she’ll do she certainly enjoyed it. The guy seemed to be taken aback greatly.

“Uh miss? Are you alright?” his voice made Arya even more dizzy, but the good kind of dizzy.

“Mm, I suppose. So when will the light come?”

“The light?” he questioned frowning his brows and making Arya do the same.

“You aren’t an angel who will take me into the afterlife?”  
He shook his head.

“A sexy hallucination then?”

“Uh, I’m actually the lifeguard.” he said, his cheeks reddening and Arya could bet it had nothing to do with the heat.”You friend asked me to go and check on you, since you were gone for a while now.”

“Aha.” Arya nodded as much as she could without making her head spinning more”So you are here to help me.”

“Exactly.”

“So you can help me feel better? Heal this headache?”

“I don’t think I’m qualified. Er...miss? My abs have no healing powers.” he pointed out after Arya moved to rest her head on his chest and rub her cheek over his abs.

“I have to disagree I feel miles better. We can even enjoy the sea now, we should go diving or something. You even have a snorkel.” 

He took a sharp intake of breath. “Miss, that’s not a snorkel.” he said then gently moved her hand away from his crotch.

“Shame, it seemed like a perfect snorkel. But I guess is for the best.” she said trying to drag herself up, but ending with both of them sprawled on the sand.”I’d probably almost drown. You’ll need to give me mouth to mouth thing. You know, I feel quite choked right now. I could use that procedure.”

Gendry wasn’t sure why he allowed this girl to toy around with him that much. It was probably the eyes. Prettiest eyes he had ever seen to be honest. Or the fact that she was such an amazing kisser even when she seemed like she had a heatstroke. Either way, it was Gendry that needed to breathe after the kiss.

“Miss it’s mouth to mouth, not mouth to tongue. And you have to be unconscious.”

“True.” she said and Gendry could hear the amusement in her voice.” Guess you gotta catch me before I fall unconscious.” she said and got off him stumbling her way towards a small cave.

Maybe he would have just rolled his eyes and let her go. But he knew if she stumbled and fell in that cave it will be bad. Also, she stole his swimming trunks. How in the hell did she even manage that? Gendry sighed amused and got up and followed her. She seemed pretty fine when he found her, she was leaning against one of the cave walls.

“Miss can I have my trunk back now?” he questioned making her smirk.  
“Maybe. You’ll have to come and get them. And my name is Arya.” 

\----------------------------------------

Arya groaned loudly as her phone buzzed indicating she got a message. She was stuck in her bed a whole day because of that stupid heatstroke she got. And by now she started to have doubts the lifeguard was truly real and not a sexy hallucination. Looking at the message, Arya’s jaw fell.

‘Hey, Arya. It’s the lifeguard AKA Gendry. I’m free this Saturday, you know, in case you still want to use my snorkel.’

Arya burst into a fit of giggles. She texted him back and then went back to sleep humming the Jaws’ theme.


End file.
